LETS GET READY TO DEAGE!
by jessieclaypoole
Summary: IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME AND ILL WRITE MORE


(My name is Jessie Claypoole this is my first time writing a fan fictional story I don't own any of the characters or places so here it is)

LETS GET READY TO DEAGE.

chapter one : the meeting

Hermione walked out of the kitchen her stomach was starting to show since she was three Months along. Ron had raped her in her last year of Hogwarts. But she was to afraid to tell him because he was a very abusive man and did twat to get in his line of fire.

She walked through Diagon alley looking for things to furnish her home with for the baby. She found a very cute dragon crib that she bought and had shipped to her house. Hermione had wanted a little boy for so long she loved children so much.

Harry was out helping some new 1st years buy there supplies since Hagrid had been such a help to him he figured he would help them. he had three1st years with him and they all came over to you. "hello Hermione." Harry kissed her cheek smiling. she blushed and hugged him. "Harry I didn't expect to see you here what are you doing?" Harry looked back at the kids. "well im helping out first years who's parents are to busy to take them shopping for school supplies." Hemione kissed his cheek. "Well aren't you just mister helpful " she smiled playing with harry. "So do you need any help." Harry smiled. "you know I can always use a helping hand. Could you take these two to get owls while I take this one to get a book we forgot." Hermione smiled happily. "Yes it would be my pleasure come on kids." The two boys came to her happily. "Harry meet us at the leaky cauldron." She took the children's hands walking with them through the people. "Stay with me kids." She the walked through the crowds with them is holding their hands like they were small children. She smiled taking them to the owl store the one boy smiled and took out his money and bought a spitting image of Hedwig the other got one that looked like Ron's bird but it was younger. "well lets go children" she started walking behind the boy that had bought a bird like Harry's and noticed he was wearing a diaper ad it looked to be wet. She took both boys through the crowd and wet to the leaky cauldron she took the diapered boy by hand and told the other boy to go and sit with Harry. Hermione took the boy to the bathroom. "looks like you could use a diaper change am I right?" he looked at her astonished that she had figured his out. "yes but how did you know" she laughed. "I'm a girl I baby sat a lot. So why don't you tell me why your wearing diapers then Ill change your diaper." he smiled and nodded. "well I had surgery on my bladder so I cant hold water till it heals." Hermione smiled and waved her had and he was clean. "now go out and sit with your friends." She walked out with him and sat beside Harry. the parents came to get there children leaving Harry and Hermione alone at their table. Harry fiddled with something in his pocket.

**Chapter 2 : regression potion**

When Harry was in his fifth year he had mad a regression potion and it expiration was coming soon. He would need to use it he knew that but he needed to find at least a mother to take care of him. He fiddled with it in his coat as he made small talk then excusing him self saying he needed to be getting home. Harry went out the door and to his house it was big and very lonely he missed being able to be with his friends at Hogwarts it seemed that Hermione was always busy and Ron had turned into a total ass.

Harry fell asleep sucking his thumb he had a horrible dream of abuse and beatings. His aunt and uncle had stole his child hood from him by beating him and forcing him to be there slave. He had never let anyone know that and didn't plan on doing it either.

**Chapter 3 : abuse and death and agreements**

Hermione decided today was the day to tell Ron that she was pregnant. She came to her apartment and saw Ron also seeing her apartment had been ripped through . Ron came at her. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST GOING TO TOWN FOR THINGS TWO MONTHS AND YOU COULDN'T FUCKING TELL ME." He beat her across the face slamming her to the ground he then kicked in her stomach and began pounding on her face. He then ran out and Hermione crawled top the phone crying as she picked it up calling the ambulance for saint Mungo's they came quickly saving her. She was crying cause her child was dead. That night Ron was put in Azkaban for the murder of a child.

**(yeah I'm going to say murders murder and say you kill a baby inside a woman its murder.) **Hermione was crying and Harry came knocking at her door. "Hermione open up its harry we need to talk." Hermione thought about this but then opened it to be hugged by Harry. he hugged her ad pulled her close stroking her head. "Hermione I have a present for you." He pulled out the potion showing her. She looked at it and realized what it was. "but harry that's illegal. NO I wont let you" harry shook his head. I am going to take a little trip to Egypt and get accidentally offed by a death eater I bribed one into killing me or atleast pretending to and alls I do is take it with a bit of your hair and you'll be my mom. I want to be normal so bad please help me Hermione this one last time." Hermione kissed his forehead ad smiled. "okay okay harry but I cant afford to take care of a baby right now I have all those medical bills and I have to fix the house….." harry shoved a hand over her mouth. "you're my beneficiary to my death you get my home ,money , car ,everything." She kissed him on the forehead. "okay mommy's little Nash." She kissed his forehead ad patted his back. "how far will it take you back?" Harry smiled. "to about 2 and a half" Hermione smiled and looked at him. " the first weekend in of November well do it ok?" harry nodded and hugged her happily. "your okay right rons gone hell never hurt you again." Hermione held harry close and imagined harry at 2 running around she giggled and kissed his nose. "can little Nash say mommy" she teased.

**Chapter four : the death of Harry and birth of Nash**

**OCTOBER 31st **

Harry walked out of his house he had not told anyone but Hermione he was doing this as he drove to the airport he made sure that there was a paper trail of him going to Egypt. As Harry got on the plane he smiled and sat back .

Harry got to Egypt and went to his hotel room the next day he would be dead to the world but alive to Hermione as Nash granger he thought the name was cute and couldn't wait to be hermiones little boy.harry went and did all the tourist things like going to the pyriamids and to the shops then he smiled buying a buetiful necklace he found he thought mommy would like it he was startinjg to think like a little boy.

**NOVEMBER 1st SATURDAY**

he walked throught he town and smiled finding the right building he then

he walked up to a door in the death eaters home and flicked his wand opening the door.he then walked in getting blasted out into the street into the crowds.he then drug me in side the house where hermione was waiting to take me home she had a dead clone of me and had the death eater kill it.then hermione poofed home with harry hiding him while the oras took the death eater.

**The funeral of harry potter.**

hermione along with everyone else were at the funeral the following monday. she was crying along with hagrid and lupin and everyone else. the saver of the magical world was dead he had risked his life killing valdamort but died whjile trying to rid the world of the deatheaters.dumbledore stood up and aprouched the preacher."may i please speak?""yes you may"dumble dore cleared his throat."Today we greeve over not the child who survied the killing curse , not the boy who killed valdamort , but a friend to us all a protecter in earlier time they would of called him a knight. but now we have lost this great man who helped us all with so much weather it was pushing the teachers to work him harder or it being helping a dear friend in need.harry was always there for us now we see that he is done and we shall forever carry on his memery with this statue." he points to the statue over harrys grave that read for all your nobleness we thank you.it had harry standing there with his friends around him."he will live forever in our hearts."dumbledore began crying as he walked away.

harry took the potion and started to deage when he hit age two he got outside in dirty ripped clouthes and found hermione .she looked at the boy ."oh hunny weres your mommy and daddy"he pointed to two dead bodies in the alley and looked up "we were omess and ad no ere to tay and they ied and i ave no ommy or addy."the little boy then began crying hard. and hermione hugged him to her cheast."dont worry ill take you in"dumbledore appeared and smiled at hermione."hermione youll need to adopt this child.his parents have been dead but we could nod find where this boy was."he handed her some papers and whispered in her ear."i know its harry and i know what you to did and im going to help."

**chapter 5: hermione adopts a nash**

hermione hugged dumbledore as she took the papers.she had to got to a will reading at 5.so she figured that she would have to find a baby sitter."professor could i ask you a favor i have to go to the will reading and i need a sitter and your one of few i would trust." dumbledore nodded."come on little one mommy needs to go do yucky grown up stuff why dont i take you back to my house where you cant play lots of fun games and stuff."nash went to dumbledore and hugged him."grandpa"he hugged him tightly and hermione giggled."yes grandpa why you take nash to your home for a little while ill meet you there later and we can have tea." dumble dore smiled kissing harrys fore head as harry smiled and yawned. "oh professor dont forget he needs a nap at 1."it was now 12:45 dumbledore poofed home and got nash into a bath and bathed him then put on some jammies and a nice fresh diaper and put him down on the floor dumledore was a wiz with transfiguring stuff so he transfigured the geust bedroom into a full nursery."come here nahs time for your nap."nash came over putting arms up. dumbledore lifted him up putting him in the soft crib tucking him in."night nash."he kissed him on forehead and harry/nash kissed dumbledore on cheek."thank you for helping."harry was asleep sucking his thumb.

**chapter 6 : the will**

hermione walked into the office crying as she looked at the receptionist."mam i am here for the will reading." the woman looked at her and smiled . "yes Mr lupin will be right with you would you like some tea?"hermione nodding went to wait she had no idea lupin had been a lawyer.he must of also known this was harry.lupin came out and escorted her in to where his office was seeing her to the couch."well how is your new son nash?" lupin smiled and hugged her. "everything was given to you but a few things he gave me a watch and a 1000 gold" hermione giggled and hugged him. "is it enough for you to keep our secret?huh uncy lupin?" lupin laughed and smiled."you think i would turn you in if i never turned in sirius?"hermione made a face like she was thinking just to make him a bit steamed."oh of course i trust you .you loved all of us."

**mean while back at home**

Nash ran playing through the house giggling and running around accidentally knocking a few things over.he was having fun exploring this house because he had never been aloud to explore the dursleys house because he was a freak and was always in his broom closet. just then he accidently got locked in a room and began to flash back to his memerys of the broom closet.

**flash back**

he was laying in the closet as it opened his uncle pulled him out."OH LOOK BABY POTTER WET HIM SELF WHAT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE."uncle vernon kicked him and beat him throwing him back in closet bleeding.he then could remember his body healing its self like magic but still being quite afraid and wet and scared.he was screaming as he snapped back into reality and was being rocked in dumbledores arms ."shush little one grandpa is here.did you have a bad dream buddy?"Harry looked up and nodded as he hugged grandpa and looked up. "scary door" he pointed to it frightened as dumbledore hugged him.

**lupins office.**

hermione hugged lupin and smiled as he hugged back."remus im sorry but im going to have to hurry and sign these papers i need to get back to nash .hes probly made dumbledore croke by now." remus laughed and smiled handing her a pen so she could sign the paper."right or he has him tied up with toliet paper." he handed her the paper to sign which she signed quickly and smiled looking up. "remus how would you like to come to dinner friday night its nash's birthday?" remus smiled happily why of course my dear i would love to come to my favorite friends sons birthday. what time will i be excpected to be there." he joked as she smiled and looked at him."oh about 5 but please hes only going to be 3 no dangerous presents." Remus laughed and smiled."i guess you saw the picture of the broom i got harry for his forth birthday?" hermione smiled."yes and that was very bad judgement remus."

**CHAPTER 7:party in preperation**

Hermione picked up the phone and called remus."remus i need your help the little one wants to go to the magical zoo but i dont have time i need to go and pick things out for the you know what." remus knew she meant the party."okay ill take him as an early gift.go get him dressed in his party clouths and ill be over in 10 minutes." hermione smiled."your the best remus."she picked up nash and ran him to his room getting him in his little griffindor clouthes which were his favorite. " guess what sweety uncy remus is gonna take you to the zoo okay?"nash giggled and clapped happily."yay mommy i can i go wait at the door?" she nodded and smiled as she put him on floor walking with him to door putting him shoes on him. remus showed up 10 minutes later and smiled picking up nash."you ready to go see the creatures?"nash giggled and nodded smiling happily."yes uncy" hermione smiled as lupin looked at him."give your mommy a kiss goodbye buddy then well go."nash swung over kissing mommy and smiling. remus took him to car putting him in a car seat and starting to drive to the zoo one of many muggle talents he had learned was driving.

**zoo**

Nash whined wanting out of the seat he could see the ticket place and could see other kids going in already."comon uncy hurry hurry"remus waved his wand and nash was in his arms."now be patient little one your going to get your self a spanking its not polite to rush adults." nash covered his bum looking scared."im sorry uncy wupin"

remus now felt bad and kissed the boys forehead."aww did i scare my little nephew."he began hugging and kissing nash all over his face while he walked to the ticklet place buying 2 tickets and renting a stroller which nash was put in and locked in.they went and saw Salamanders, Hippogriffs

Flobberworms,Blast-Ended Skrewts ,unicorns ,Nifflers ,Bowtruckles by this time nash was asleep sucking his thumb and remus had recieved a owl mail from hermione saying it was time to bring nash back for his party.Remus replied that he would bring him back the long way so he could finish his nap.hermione said it was fine and that remus must of really tuckered him out.

**chapter 8 : the 3rd birthday **

When lupin and harry got back to the house harry was awoken by everyone screaming suprise and he giggled and clapped as hermione took him in her arms and then put him down in his high chair."what a big boy you are today sweety."the pizzas were put on the table and everyone took a slice. hermione smiled as she set nash up with a bottle full of juice and 2 cut up pieces of pizza. he ate very messily and smiled as he was cleaned off and was aloud to drink his juice. as everyone finished there food hermione brought in a huge quiditch cake since nash still love quiditch. hermione cut everyone pieces of cake and then they sang to nash and let him blow out the candles on his piece of cake.hermione watched as he messily ate his cake and then she wiped him up and took him to the living room where everyone followed so he could open presents.

he was put on the floor in mommys lap as everyone handed him lots of gifts of toys , candies clouthes. hermione smiled as it was getting late and everyone was leaving."i think its time to put little nashy washy to bedy wedy."she giggled as she tickled his belly taking him to his room and laying him on his changing table and began changing him . she opened his pants pullinjg them off and began to change his diaper making sure that she cleaned his bottom with the up most thoroughness of a mother. she then took out some footed jammies and smiled putting them on him happily and kjissing his little nose.she took him to the reclining chair and took up her shirt holding him close and let him feed as he fell asleep she rocked and sang hush little baby covering him and her with a blanket reclining back falling asleep with him.

**FIN**

**(im not french i just like how they finish movies with the word fin)**


End file.
